The present invention relates to containers and the like and is particularly concerned with containers having easy-open closure means.
In an effort to overcome the problems of litter, easy-open closures have been developed wherein the flap remains attached to the remainder of the closure subsequent to opening. This is generally accomplished by providing an unscored area in the flap periphery which serves as an integral hinge and connector. Upon opening, the flap is pushed into the interior of the containers.
Unfortunately, end closures of the type just described suffer in that opening thereof causes an angular displacement of the pull tab relative to the flap. resulting in protrusion of the tab through the flap opening and obstruction of the opening. Pouring and drinking directly from the container are thus hampered.
Furthermore, the tab of the conventional nondetachable end closure may be torn from the flap by accident or through repeated manipulation thereof by young children. In this respect, the conventional closure as described is not truly non-detachable.
Various end closures have been developed employing multiple attachment means to secure the tab to the flap, for example, Hannan U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,651. Closures of this type are frequently difficult or impossible to open by women or small children who are unable to initially lift the tab.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved non-detachable type end closure wherein the pull tab is retained in a non-obstructing position subsequent to opening of the closure but which provides ease in initial partial lifting of the tab to permit full digit insertion by the user into the ring and application of full opening load.
It is another object to provide an improved end closure having increased resistance to tab removal.
It is still another object to provide an improved non-detachable end closure which is readily openable.
Reference is herein made to my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 684,686, filed May 10, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,825, issued Feb. 22, 1977.